Besame sin Miedo
by VictoriaVlakhov
Summary: Hacerle favores sexuales a su mejor amiga a cambio de su silencio fue un chantaje que Harry Potter nunca debio acpetar. Que pensara Draco Malfoy acerca del cochino secreto que se esconde en el ultimo de los cubiculos...


_**Hola! Este es mi segundo one-shot, espero que les guste mucho y felicidades!**_

**_Aclaraciones: Los personajes le pertencen a J.K Rolwling, unicamente escribo para Fanfiction, asi q si ven alguna de mis historias en alguna otra web, plis comuniquenmelo, la web no me paga por publicar. _**

**_Sin mas demoras..._**

* * *

_Bésame Sin Miedo_

Llevaba anos huyéndole a la tonta idea que su inteligente cerebro no podía encerrar en uno de sus muchos cajoncitos. Cada vez que se le cruzaba, aunque fuera para recibir sus insultos, sentía aquella cosquilla que le erizaba la espalda al compás de las danzantes mariposas, que intranquilas revoloteaban en su pequeño y delicado estomago falto de una buena nutrición.

Era otra de esas noches, en las que simplemente sus piernas no parecían querer descansar y su cerebro no tenia la remota idea hacia donde dirigirse, caminaba sin rumbo con la mirada entre sus zapatos, contando múltiples veces los deberes restantes.

Levanto la mirada lentamente, solo para cerciorarse de que estaba en el pasillo correcto. A esas altas horas de la noche lo menos que deseaba era encontrarse con algún profesor.

¿Cómo había llegado al segundo piso tan rápido?

-¿Qué hora será?-se pregunto en voz baja y en un movimiento automático giro la muñeca, para cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba un reloj dijo- ¡Mierda! Se me olvida que los estos aparatos no funcionan después de los portones.

-¿Hablando sola, Granger?-pregunto una voz demasiado familiar para su gusto personal.

Se giro esperando ver su mirada asqueada, en la cual sus hermosos ojos grises le destilaban todo el odio posible, aunque ocurrió todo lo contrario. La manera de su cuerpo reaccionar al tenerle tan cerca le aturdió. Su perfume se colaba por sus rendijas nasales arrebatándole las ganas de insultarlo, atontándola mejor que cualquier conjuro.

Innumerables gritos llenos de alegría y el eco que hacían demasiados pies, para poder contarlos, sobre el suelo le regresaron el alma al cuerpo. Una vez más había olvidado respirar ante su presencia.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-pregunto hostil mientras escondía entre sus manos su regalo de cumpleaños. Si era su cumpleaños y absolutamente nadie se había acordado. Así que había decidido regalarse una piedra que había encontrado la noche anterior en el baño del segundo piso.

-¿Qué escondes?-pregunto nuevamente sintiendo como la curiosidad le invadía. No era el objeto lo que le importaba si no el porque ella se lo ocultaba.

-N...nada.-dijo titubeando nerviosa. –Nada que te importe!

-Si te pregunto es porque me interesa saber. Jamás gastaría mi saliva con alguien como tu si no fuese de mi interés personal.-dijo serio aunque en sus ojos brillaba un sentimiento que aun no podía describirse en palabras.

-¿Y ese interés personal de cuando acá se esta centrando en cada movimiento que hago?-pregunto levantando su mirada lentamente hasta llegar a su rostro. "Respira Hermione. Inhala…exhala. ¡Respira mujer, respira!"

Los músculos de su rostro se tensaron de una manera sorprendente, su nariz se arrugo aun más de lo que ya estaba y sus ojos le dedicaron la peor de las miradas.

Nuevamente gritos y pisadas hicieron eco entre los pasillos y con esto, el rostro de Malfoy se relajo. Recreando nuevamente aquella mueca, la misma que para el parecía una sonrisa pero para los demás era la evolución de su mueca diaria.

Tras varios segundos de silencio mutuo fue ella quien corto el silencio diciendo:

-Lamento grandemente el no poder desperdiciar más mí tiempo contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer. – Al intentar moverse para darse la vuelta para así poder dirigirse a alguna otra parte lejos de ese maldito alboroto que se avecinaba y obviamente de Draco Malfoy, el rubio le agarro suavemente del brazo y le pregunto al oído:

-¿Cosas, Granger¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto con aquel tono de burla que tanto le caracterizaba a sus guardaespaldas y que absolutamente no le pegaba a el.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre¿Estas usando drogas¿Productos baratos Weasleys¿Algo relativo que te haga alucinar?-pregunto la castaña confusa y de un tirón de mala gana separo su delicada y asquerosa mano sobre su hombro… ¿Que demonios le ocurra al idiota de Malfoy¿Desde cuando se había interesado en su vida?

!Aun peor¡EN SUS GUSTOS!

-Absolutamente nada.-dijo en un tono tan tranquilizador que erizo cara poro de su piel.

-Entonces…DEJAME EN PAZ! –grito histérica y antes de que diera el primer paso, el alboroto se hizo tan estruendoso, que no supo ni cuando ni como había llegado al ultimo cubículo del baño de chicas del segundo piso.

-Uff!-murmullo Malfoy secándose la primer y única gotita de sudor que Hermione pudo ver. Aun con su mano derecha tapándole la boca le dijo- Estamos en guerra. Hoy las casas están jugando "Hide and Seek", por eso el alboroto. Esta Hufflepuff y Slythering vs. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Será mejor que hagas el menor ruido posible para que no me caigan encima los salvajes de tu casa.

-Mm mm mm mm.-Hermione intentaba hablar, pero la mano de Malfoy le tapaba toda la boca impidiendo que se entendiera absolutamente nada. Aparte de que el se había manejado para hacerle una llave en el brazo, solo para que no le golpeara en caso de agresividad.

-OH. Lo olvidaba…-dijo soltándola y justo en ese momento pudo sentir el calor de la mano de Hermione sobre su mejilla.

-IDIOTA! COMO SE TE…-comenzó a gritar, pero Malfoy no tuvo otra opción que callarla como mejor sabia…

Todo aquello parecía la peor de las pesadillas creada por Freddy con los efectos patéticos de Jasón. Primero nadie se acordaba de su cumpleaños. Segundo nadie le había avisado de los juegos. Tercero Malfoy con un interés peculiar que preocupaba. Y peor aun el mismo la estaba BESANDO?

¿QUE CARAJO LE PASABA AL MUNDO ESE DIA?

¿QUE TENIA DE ESPECIAL SU CUMPLEANOS PARA QUE EL MUNDO CONSPIRARA EN CONTRA DE SU FELICIDAD?

Huh?

Nooo.

No

Definitivamente no.

Simplemente…

¡Imposible!

"NO…Hermione detente!" "!Esta prohibido!" " ¿Que demonios estas haciendo?" "DETENTE MUJER"

Su conciencia insistía tanto que tuvo que aferrarse suavemente a los labios del rubio, que lentamente le acariciaban presionando suavemente los suyos con cierto movimiento que no fue difícil de adaptar, para no separarse.

¿Realmente estaba disfrutando la forma en la que Granger le besaba? Tal vez era cierto lo que muchos decían… "Esa es mansa pero no mensa"

-¡Quien quiera que seas eres muy idiota¡Si pensaste que no voy a entrar al baño de chicas estas muy equivocado! Ríndete ahora o tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias.-se escucho la voz de Harry Potter retumbando entre las húmedas paredes del baño de chicas del segundo piso.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente justo en el momento en el que escucharon la voz de Harry.

"Mierda Potter, definitivamente estarás en mi lista negra desde este día hasta el día en el que mis tataranietos se mueran!"

"Mierda Harry! Tras de que te olvidas de mi cumpleaños, me arruinas el regalo?"

Ambos se miraron confusos. ¿Qué había sido lo que realmente había ocurrido?

Puerta a puerta Harry fue con su pistola llena de bolitas llenas de pintura moviéndola fuertemente, con el propósito de asustar a quien fuese que se estuviese escondiendo.

-Faltan 3…ríndete.-dijo el pelinegro sonriente. OH como amaba la oportunidad anual de golpear a los slytherin sin que le quitaran puntos a su casa.

-Mierda Malfoy!- murmuro la castaña nerviosa. Si su mejor amigo/amante se enteraba de que ella estaba ahí, justo ahí, en el cubículo junto a su peor enemigo que iba a ser de su pellejo.

-Maldita sea tu boca una y otra vez.-murmuro el joven rubio y ella le sonrió.

-Eso no lo hubieses dicho segundos antes.-dijo ella desafiante.

-Faltan 2…no pienso tener compasión.-volvió a decir la voz angelical de Harry. Aquella voz que con pocas palabras le tranquilizaban cuando mas furiosa estaba.

-Tranquilízate, quieres?-dijo Malfoy sereno. Como si el mundo no se estuviese cayendo! Claro como el no era quien retozaba todas las noches con el niño que vivió.

-Si supieras lo mucho que te odio, no me hubiese besado…-dijo ella tan seria como el jamás se la imagino.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-Harry!-dijo Hermione saliendo por la puerta del cubículo lentamente un segundo antes de que Harry la golpeara frustrado por no encontrar a un slytherin a quien golpear.

-Hemy¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí¿Tú no fuiste quien dijo que no iba a jugar este juego violento?

-Mi amor…no se porque siempre piensas que soy tan mensa. Solo lo dije para ver si querías compartir la sala común a solas conmigo pero obvio, tu pequeño cerebro no capto mi mensaje y me fui a dar una vuelta, pero por la manía pues termine aquí.-dijo suavemente, con un tono seductor que hasta a Malfoy le provoco bajarse los pantalones listo para cualquier tipo de acción.

-Ja…OH eso. ¿Bueno pues y que esperas?-dijo respondiéndole en aquel tono que tanto ella amaba. Aunque verdaderamente lo único que amaba de Harry Potter era como le hablaba_ parsel_ a su oído para calmar sus hormonas después de utilizarle minutos antes.

-¿Ahora?-pregunto confusa Hermione. Era imposible que Harry Potter quisiese tener relaciones a esta hora de la noches y peor aun…a varios centímetros de DRACO MALFOY!

NOOO…

Simplemente el mundo definitivo en hacerle su mundo pedazos.

-Hermione me estas cuestionando?-pregunto serio y Draco pensó en salir.

"No puede ser que el imbecil este le este abusando" "Lo mato" "¿Vamos Malfoy…tu mancharte las manos por culpa de una sangrescucia?" "Bah! Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo!"

-No. Solo pensé que como estabas jugando pues querías….

-Ahh cállate!-dijo el rastrallándole en la pared suavemente, para luego comenzar a besarla bruscamente, incluso llego a morderla varias veces sin ni si quiera disculparse.

Así había tenido que achacarse el supuesto amor que tanto le profetizaba el famoso Harry Potter. Ella era su amiga/amante y lo seguiría siendo hasta el día en que sus tataranietos se murieran si es llegaba a tener por lo menos hijos.

El vivía enamorado de Ginny pero esta nunca le había apreciado y se había juntado con el famoso Viktor Krum en uno de sus múltiples viajes solo para ver a Hermione.

Hermione no sabia donde meter la cara. Estaba que explotaba de la vergüenza.

Minutos antes había disfrutado…

"¿Enserio había llegado a disfrutar la manera tan calida y tan delicada en la que Draco le besaba¡Un momento¿De cuando acá le decía Draco a Malfoy? "

…y ahora estaba gimoteando por la manera tan sensual en la que Harry le acariciaba.

¿Realmente estaba loca o demasiado drogada?

-Hermione…hello!-dijo Harry sin entender que demonios le ocurría su amiga. Porque estaba tan distante cuando ella siempre era la mejor que lo trataba.

-Lo siento…es que me acorde de unos exámenes que tengo mañana.-dijo ella obviamente mintiendo.

"!Vaya! Hasta que al fin te acuerdas de que sigo aquí en un espectáculo que no me interesa ver"

-¡Mierda Hermione¿Cuando será el día en el que dejes de pensar en exámenes?-dijo en un tono que no le gusto para nada a la castaña al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la pared.

-El día en el que tú tengas las bolas en tu sitio para decirle a Ginny que realmente la quieres. Cuando le confieses a Cho Chang que te revuelcas conmigo a tu antojo porque no quieres que su familia se entere de que usas tus polvitos mágicos más de lo debido.-dijo Hermione furiosa. Harta de que Harry siempre le echara en cara que cuidaba más de sus estudios que de mantener a su amiguito contento.

"Ohh...Así que esa es la famosa razón por la cual Potter le hace favorcillos a Granger. ¿Quién diría que el famoso idiota que vivió es un drogadicto?"

-SHHH…Baja la voz o alguien te puede escuchar!-dijo agarrándole fuertemente por el cuello.

-H...Harry. Me…e…estas…la...lastimando.- intento decirle Hermione, la cual se estaba quedando sin aire de una manera fenomenal. Últimamente su condición de asma agraviaba.

"Si no la sueltas en los próximos 5 segundos, eres hombre muerto" "¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a una mujer, menudo imbecil!"

-Lo siento…-dijo el soltándola suavemente con la mirada en el suelo. Sabía que estaba mal. Que nunca debió aceptar la propuesta de la chica pero que remedio le quedaba.

-No importa…-dijo ella y al ver la culpa en sus ojos le sonrió.- Enserio no importa…-dijo nuevamente y presiono suavemente sus labios contra los finos y rojos de su amigo.

"Estupida! Yo aquí intentando arruinar mi reputación por ti y tú besuqueándotelo. ¡Tal vez te falta estudiarte la palabra masoquista!"

Todo le daba vueltas. No sabia como había llegado a aquel punto en el que estaba parado como un idiota esperando a que el puto de Potter se echara un polvo con Granger. ¿Porque demonios no salía y ya? Así se evitaba toda aquella agonía por la estaba pasando.

¿Agonía¿Cuál agonía¿Celos tal vez?

-No..no son celos.-dijo tan bajo para si.

"OH si son celos…admítelo desde hace tiempo que le vienes echando el ojo a la castaña"-dijo su conciencia en aquel tono que le revolvió el alma al escuchar la palabrita otra vez.

-¡Bueno y de que parte tu estas!-se dijo nuevamente confuso.

Lentamente se sentó en el escusado teniendo sumo cuidado de no mojarse y de no hacer ruido. Luego recostó la cabeza entre sus manos a ver si la inteligente de su enemiga lograba sacar a su amante del baño para al fin el poderse largar bien lejos de allí.

¡Maldita la hora en la que se había metido en aquella apuesta¡Maldita la hora en la que la idea de besarla se le ocurrió¡Maldita la hora en la que le gusto como esa condenada cerebrito mordía su labio inferior creándole maripositas en la panza! Definitivamente Harry Potter no era menso, como creía, y sabia con que jugar.

-Harry podemos buscar ayuda…yo conozco a...-intento decirle la castaña con la esperanza de que hoy seria el día en el que le escuchara, pero no fue así el la interrumpió como siempre le hacia cada vez que intentaba darle opciones.

-Será mejor que me vaya…aun quedan tres horas de juego y ando buscando al imbecil de Malfoy a ver si puedo golpearle par de veces. Ese idiota me debe unas cuantas y te juro que esta vez me las voy a cobrar.-dijo acomodándose la ropa que en segundos Hermione había desaparecido con sus ágiles manos. Ya estaba entrenada. Tal vez se había llevado el record…aun se le había ocurrido la idea de contar los minutos.

-Pero…pero…-intento terminar la frase anterior pero el pelinegro en un momento se acomodo la ropa, le dio un beso y se marcho sin olvidar su enorme pistola llena de bolitas con pintura, dejándola como siempre…con la palabra en la boca y la ropa destrozada.

-¡Ya era hora!-dijo Malfoy saliendo del cubículo hecho una furia.

-Lo siento…-dijo la castaña con voz ronca sin atreverse a levantar la mirada por dos razones, la vergüenza y porque las lagrimas no paraban de resbalarse de sus ojos.

"¿Y ahora que le ocurría¿No podía ser que estuviese llorando por el miserable de Potter?"

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto acercándose sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Jamás te he interesado. ¿Cual es la base de esta obsesión por saber que hago y que no con mi vida? –comenzó a levantar la voz a medida que descargaba todas las lagrimas que reprimía todas las noches.

-Hey solamente estoy haciendo uso de mis modales y principios. Por mi te puedes podrir en este y en el próximo infierno que te toque vivir. Tienes toda la razón…aun no se como me puedo interesar en una sangre sucia como tu…-dijo regresando el uso de aquel tono que tanto odiaba.

Nuevamente la mano de Hermione intento golpearle pero esta vez el logro atraparla segundos antes de que rozara con su rostro y con un poco de fuerza la pego a la misma pared que segundos Harry la había pegado.

-Jamás intentes ponerme otra mano encima o tendré que hacerme cargo de que no vuelvas a hacer uso de ellas.

-Suéltame! Suéltame!-comenzó a chillar aun mas fuerte.

-Vamos Hermione, ni si quiera te estoy lastimando. Peores maltratos recibes de tu amante y no te atreves a quejarte.-dijo asqueado. Era imposible que existiera una sangre sucia con tan poca autoestima para permitirse un trato de aquella magnitud. ¡Hasta sus elfos se quejaban cuando les dolía!

-Tu no eres quien para decirme…-intento decir pero las lagrimas le comprimieron la voz transformándola en murmullos que el rubio no pudo descifrar.

-No me vengas con tu papelito barato de sufrida…ya no te queda.-dijo soltándola rápidamente. No deseaba sostener aquella sensación que por su espalda corría al sentir su piel rozando la suya. Se giro y antes de marcharse sintió su cuerpo abrazándolo.

-No me dejes sola…por favor.-fue lo único que entendió de todo lo que intento decir.

-Hermione…-dijo suavemente al momento en el que intentaba separar sus brazos de su cintura.

-Por favor…Draco.

¿Había escuchado bien¿Hermione había pronunciado su nombre?

Aun con la confusión enrredada hasta más no poder, sintió alegria al escuchar de sus deliciosos labios su nombre en aquel tono tan desesperado y a la vez...dulce.

**Att: Ariotciv**


End file.
